Mobile communication devices such as personal information managers, personal digital assistants, palmtop computers, and cellular telephones typically support at least one type of wireless data communications technology and usually can support multiples types and communications protocols. Among the most prevalent wireless technologies are code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (CDMA), global system for mobile communications (GSM), IEEE 802.11x, and Bluetooth. These and other wireless technologies permit transfers of data between and among devices without the necessity of physical cable connections.
Mobile communication devices are often paired with a primary computing system such as a personal computer. The paired primary computing system commonly serves as a backup system for data on the mobile communications device. Other functions, such as data retrieval for further transmission to the mobile communication devices, can also be implemented.
Currently, data transfers between or among such wireless communications devices are explicitly initiated by a user of the device. This scheme can often result in discrepancies among data sets on the mobile communication device and the computing system. The user typically must remember to initiate a data transfer, like a synchronization process, to ensure that both sets of data remain consistent. The user commonly must also remember to update at least one of the data sets prior to a synchronization process so that the user has current data. Failing to perform either step can result in incomplete or inaccurate data on the mobile communication device, the paired primary computing system, or both.